Betrayal Hurts Both
by Bemzi
Summary: The unforeseen fallout...
1. Broken Out

**Chapter One ~ Broken Out**

Grant Ward was taken from the Centipede headquarters in handcuffs. He found no point in struggling, the girl he loved despised him, the organisation he had been working for while undercover in S.H.I.E.L.D. had deserted him, the women he slept with had fractured his Larynx, he had ejected his best friend Leo Fitz along with Jemma Simmons from an airborne plane in a pod into the ocean and the man he had followed was dead. Sure, he was the right-hand man of the now dead John Garrett and by heir Hydra's replacement leader but what was the point. He would never again get to see Skye, at least not on friendly terms or as friendly as they can get after what he had done.

It haas been three months since the fall of both secret organisations and the capture of Hydra agent Grant Ward. Ward laid on the thin mat in his cell waiting for the guards to come and take him to his next interrogation. All he had been told at the end of his previous interrogation was that one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best would be continuing his interrogations. He dimly wondered who it would be: Agent May, Agent Romanoff, Agent Hill, Agent Triplett, Agent Kaminsky, Agent Weaver, Agent Shaw, Agent Tyler maybe. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching his door, he heard the guard swipe his card to open a keyboard, punch in the code to open the metal door surrounding his cell and then he saw the guard slump against the bars of his cell, key in hand. Ward edged towards the body and checked for a pulse, there was none, the guard was dead. A grin spread across Ward's face as he took the key from the lifeless body and reached through the bars, rubbing his fingers along the keyhole he placed the key in and turned it to let his door swing open. Once outside his cell, Ward disarmed the dead guard and left. He turned around a corner gun at the ready to see Raina smiling at him. He returned the smile a little shocked to see she had come for him.

Ward arrived at a Hydra base and followed Raina to his new room. Definitely an upgrade from his cell and even his old bunk on the Bus.

"All of your belongings have been moved into this room, sir. I suggest you get yourself cleaned up and there is a meeting in 10 in the war room. We plan to strike back against S.H.I.E.L.D. because Hydra will not be knocked to the ground again." Raina informed as she headed towards the door.

"Raina?" Ward crocked and she looked back, her eyes wide and piercing. "Thank You."

"Oh and there is someone who is just dying to meet you. He might even offer to heal your Larynx if your lucky." She says before leaving, closing the door behind her. Ward walks over to the bed side table and notices a phone. It is the same model as his one but it can't possibly be his, he had left his back on the Bus. Flipping the top open the confirmation is quite clear that this was his phone. Ward scrolls through his contacts and stops on one name, the only name that meant something to him. Skye.

After putting his phone back on the bedside table he walked over the wardrobe and opening it saw his clothes in it. He changed out of his prison wear and into his light grey t-shirt, black jeans and jacket. He left his room and headed for the war room. As he entered the room everyone stopped mid-conversation and saluted to Hydra.

"Hail Hydra." He crocked quietly as he made his way to the front of the room. "Now, shall we get down to business. I hear we have a guest among us; Raina, care to do the honours?" Raina approached the platform closely followed by and inhuman that left a trail of blood.

"Today, we are honoured to be in the presence of Lord Spencer , Lady Rose and their eldest child, heir to the throne, Prince Luke. They are gracing us with their presence because they believe that we can be an asset for them, after all the new leader of our organisation was once in very close with their daughter, Princess Chelsea or Skye as many of us know her by." Raina paused a moment to take in the reactions of her audience. As she looked around the room she saw Ward who returned her glare with one of utter shock. "Now, prince Luke has volunteered to speak on behalf of his family." Raina stepped down from the platform and let prince Luke step up. He made his way to the centre and cleared his throat.

"We have come to your organisation so we can ask for help. My people want to meet the princess they never got to meet because of our journey to this planet and I for one want to spend afternoons with my sister like the siblings back on our home do everyday. We have been searching for 'Skye' for twenty-two years now without any leads. I doubt any of you know what it is to fall in love with someone and then have them taken away from you." Ward feels like he has been shot in the heart; he does know what it feels like. He fell in love with Skye and then betrayed her for a madman who is now dead. It broke his heart to have to leave her, betray her, lie to her, even to point a gun at her when he knew he wasn't going to pull the trigger because Garrett needed her alive. "In return for your help in brining my sister home we will reward you with technology your world has not yet seen. Hail Hydra." He concludes. The war room penetrated with applaud as Luke returned to his father's side. That was Ward's cue to take the stage and agree to help. Ward lifted his hand for silence and it came.

"Thank you prince Luke for your generous offer and we gracefully agree to help you find your princess." Began Ward but before he could continue, Prince Luke interrupted.

"Your vitals are changing. Do you know something about my sister?"

"No, I don't know anything about the princess that you don't already know, and if you value our help I suggest you do not question me!"

"Do not lie to me, Agent Ward, I'm not stupid. Why are you reluctant to help us reunite our family." Ward slugs his shoulders as a sign of defeat.

"Because I am in love with your sister. I've already hurt her once by betraying S.H.I.E.L.D. and I don't want to be a part of something that is going to hurt her and her team again. I'm done with hurting and betraying her. I will do anything to keep her from harms way. Even if that means she hates me, as long as she is safe I don't care what she thinks of me." Luke paused, considering if it were wise to go ahead with what he had planned. He decided that he could handle whatever the reaction; so he grabbed his knife from his boot and held it up against Ward's throat.

"I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully if you so much as look at her again. My sister will never feel for you the way you feel for her. I never fail to come through with my threats by the way." Ward paused thinking about what he should do but decide that he couldn't protect Skye if he were dead. He slowly nodded his head, being careful not to seem threatening towards the prince.

After the meeting had concluded, Ward escaped the crowd and left for his quarters. Once alone, her turned his phone on and clicked on the name that made his heart drop.


	2. Voices

**Chapter Two ~ Voices**

Skye was on her laptop when her phone rang. She saw the name _Grant Ward_ and answered the phone:

'Trip, get out of Ward's bunk, and don't touch anything!' There was no reply. Then she saw Trip walking past her bunk but coming from the opposite direction of Ward's empty bunk. She was puzzled but then heard breathing on the other end of the line.

'Hello?' She asked wearily into the phone.

'Please don't hang up.' The voice of the man she had been trying to forget rang through her ears.

'Ward!' She snapped back, fear clearly eminent in her voice.

'Skye, please, just hear me out. I'm begging you, please.' Skye's fingers ran across her keyboard, tracing the call.

'Why should I listen to anything you have to say?'

'Please, I want to redeem myself. I want to have a chance with you.'

'Ward, it's too late. You lost any chance you had when you betrayed S.H.I.E.I.L.D, when you betrayed this team, when you betrayed me.'

'I know, please...'

'Don't pretend like you care for me or anyone on this team, you've already hurt us enough!'

'I would never...'

'Shut up, if you're trying to trace us by this call you should know that I made it impossible for anyone to do that, and it doesn't matter if you hang up now because I've already got your location.'

'Please Skye, just hear me out.'

'Give me one minute.' She ran out of her bunk and into the kitchen where she found Simmons trying to help Fitz with some of his work, Fitz's concussion had left him with a faulty memory and physical difficulties. Trip was also there, at the table with May dissembling a gun. Coulson had just walked in.

'Skye, what's wrong?' May asked with concern in her voice.

'It's Ward, he rang me.' Everyone stared at her in utter most shock.

'How long ago?' Trip questioned.

'He's still on the line now.'

'Connect him to our screen now.' Commanded Coulson. Skye did as she was told.

'Ward, are you still there?' Skye asked. Ward had heard the whole conversation and was pacing in his quarters about having the whole team present. He wanted to speak with Skye, although he knew he couldn't complain after what he did to her.

'Yes, I am.' He replied.

'Why did you call me Ward?'

'I called you because I wanted to hear you speak. And because I don't want to hurt you I'm going to hand myself over to S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'll cooperate, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Please, I just want what's best for you.'

'Things will never be the same again, why would you hand yourself over? What's the real reason Ward?' Skye asked. She could hear him trying to keep himself steady.

'I don't want to be a part of something that is going to hurt you, not again.' Coulson stepped forward.

'How did you plan on letting us take you into custody, Ward?' He asked in a professional manner.

'I'm in NYC at the moment, I was thinking of going to Casa Le Femme tomorrow, alone. I'll kneel on the ground out back with my hands behind my head and will let you arrest me.'

'And how do you know I won't just shoot you in the back of the head instead?' May interrupted.

'I would rather be dead than a part of something that plots to kidnap and hurt Skye.' He replied honestly. Skye's chest began to rise and fall at an increasing rate.

'What... What do you mean Hydra wants me?' She asked afraid to hear the answer.

'I would rather tell you that in-person and give you the opportunity to decide if you want to share it with the rest of them.'

'Tell us now Ward!' May exclaims not giving anyone else the chance to say a word.

'Agent May, please leave the room.' Coulson orders, he didn't trust her enough to be in on this mission because ever since Ward's betrayal and Hydra's surface she had turned into an over protective mother towards everyone on the team. May gave a cold glare and left without another word.

'Sir, she has every right to be questioning me like that.' Ward stated barely believing what was coming out of his mouth.

'The reasons for me ordering her to leave are my own and not yours to worry about, your a traitor, you have no right.' Ward felt offended but knew that what Coulson said was the truth. Ward wanted redemption, he would have to earn their trust again, he would have to earn her trust. He knew it was going to be a long and hard journey but the end result would be worth it.

'Yes sir, sorry sir, your right.'

'We will see you on your knees at 9pm tomorrow. Don't disappoint, this will be your only chance if you plan to live.' Coulson concluded.

'Yes sir.' Ward replied and hung up.

The next 20 hours flew by. Ward dressed himself as if he were going out to pick up some chicks and excused himself from the Hydra headquarters. He was nervous, for the first time in a long time Grant Ward was nervous. He was actually going to be at the mercy of someone; but it didn't matter because he wouldn't be hurting Skye anymore than he already had. When he arrived at Casa Le Femme it was 8:58. He went around the back of the building and disarmed himself sliding his weapons approximately 7 metres in front of him, put his knees to the ground, his hands on the back of his head and waited for Coulson's team to come and arrest him.

Skye watched Ward from the distance as he prepared to be arrested by the people who once trusted him with their lives. As soon as his hands were on his head she took aim and fired the ICER. It hit him in the chest; she watched as the blue mist surrounded his unconscious body.


	3. Confronting the source of your nightmare

**Chapter Three ~ Confronting the Source of your Nightmare**

When Ward came around, his head was pounding from the ICER, his hands were tightly cuffed to the table and his feet to the chair. Ward didn't know how long he had been out for nor did he know how long it would take for someone to come in and interrogate him.

Skye was in the control room watching the screen that displayed the cage were Ward was being held. Her thoughts were flying a hundred miles an hour: what does he know about me, why does Hydra want me, why was he so willing to hand himself over, etc. She watched as May walked into the cage, the usual, unreadable, emotionless expression on her face. Skye wanted to see Ward suffer, feel pain but at the same time she didn't. Skye hated herself for still loving a traitor.

'The great specialist, Grant Ward, is chained helplessly to a table.' May chuckled. Ward didn't respond. 'Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it my way.'

'You can't break me Melinda.' Ward boasted which caused May to hit him across the face with her hand.

'You address me as Agent May, prisoner.' May snapped.

'I will only speak with Skye.' He retorted. May turned around and left, slamming the cage door shut behind her. She was confronted by Coulson when she turned the corner.

'What was that about May, you're a trained assassin, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best?'

'You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him get the better of me. I'll do better next time.'

'There won't be a next time, Skye's going to take over his interrogations. You've been training her, she's ready for this.'

'Phil, I couldn't keep it together and as you said I'm trained in this sort of stuff. I've only just begun Skye's training in interrogation methods and beside the point, she had a thing for him since the beginning, surely you could see that.'

'Mel, I've made up my mind, it's clear he will only talk with Skye so that is exactly who he will talk to.'

'Yes sir.' May said gruffly before turning and heading for the cockpit. Once May had left, Coulson slowly found his way to the control room where he found Skye staring emotionlessly at the screen that displayed Ward.

'Skye, I want you to go in there and get the information we need out if him, but don't sweet talk it out of him. Make sure he knows that you are in charge.' This caught Skye off guard, she wasn't expecting to be sent in to see him, let alone interrogate him.

'Yes sir.'

When the door to the interrogation room opened again, he wasn't expecting them to actually send Skye in, but there she was, standing there with her arms crossed and face impossible to read as the door closed behind her.

'I see May took over your training.'

'Prisoner Ward, you address me as ma'am, you speak only when spoken to, you do not speak to me about anything other than the answer to the questions I ask and you do not ask me questions. Is that understood?'

'Skye, please...' He was cut off mid sentence as Skye hit him harshly across his jaw line with her hand, drawing blood.

'Is that understood?' Skye repeated coldly.

'Yes ma'am' he responded after a short period of time.

'Good. Now, I am going to ask you a selection of questions and you are going to answer them truthfully. My first question is: how did you become affiliated with Hydra?'

'Skye, this isn't you...'

'That is two of my rules you have broken in less than a minute. Answer the question prisoner Ward.'

'Fine, I was young when I stole a car, set fire to my house and was sent to juvenile. That was when I first met John Garrett. He offered me a chance at freedom, so I took it. He dumped me in the woods for 6 months and when he came back he recruited me into Hydra.'

'How did you get out of prison?'

'I was broken out by Raina.'

'Why does Hydra want me?' Skye asked, Ward knew this question was coming although he wished it didn't.

'Hydra doesn't want you, your family wants you and is using Hydra's resources. They supposedly want to reunite your family'

'Who exactly is my family prisoner Ward?'

'From what I understand, your family consists of your father, Lord Spencer, your mother, Lady Rose and your brother, Prince Luke.'

'Okay, that's enough of that. Why did you hand yourself over to S.H.I.E.L.D.?'

'I want a chance to redeem myself, to make up for what I've done, to see you again and get down on my knees and ask you, no, beg you for your forgiveness. Please Skye, I love you, I would give up anything for you, including my life. Skye, this isn't you. You aren't meant to be the next Cavalry, you are a bright and bubbly person who has a great personality. Don't let S.H.I.E.L.D. change who you are.'

'S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't changed me Ward, hell, Hydra hasn't changed me either, you have. You have changed the life of everyone on this plane. We will never be the same.'

'Skye...'

'That will be all for today prisoner Ward.' Skye says as she turns to leave the room when Ward stands up with his hands un-cuffed. He reaches out and grabs her arm in his firm grip.

'Skye… Please…' But before he can continue, the door to the cage opens and May walks in with an ICER in her hand.

'Unhand her, you bastard. My superiors wouldn't approve of me shooting you but I will if you don't take your blood-stained hands off of her.' But he doesn't remove his hand; he loosens his grip, but doesn't remove his hand.

'Prisoner Ward, you have seven seconds to get down on your knees with your hands behind your head, or I will shoot.' May starts counting and Ward soon finds himself on his knees doing exactly what the Cavalry had commanded. May grabs Skye and pulls her out of the cage while Ward remains on the ground silently pleading for Skye to look at him and say something. May approaches Ward on the ground and kicks him in the ribs receiving satisfaction when she hears one crack. She then turned on her heel and left slamming the door behind her.

'May, I could have handled things.' Skye said.

'I know. I guess I keep forgetting how good your getting.' May replied. 'Oh, and Skye, good work. If there is one thing I know about that backstabbing bastard of a traitor, it's that he loves you and doesn't want you to change.' Skye nodded and headed to her bunk where she pulled out her laptop. One thing she had realised since getting her promotion, was that when your the Deputy Director, you are continuously wanted. Wanted to answer questions, wanted to proof documents but what Skye wanted was to still be a part of this team. AC is managing it fine, he's the new Director yet he still has time to wander around, time to sit down, kick his feet up and relax. Skye opened her emails; the first one she opened had her guttered.


	4. Ghost

**Chapter Four ~ Ghost**

It was a letter from administration. It wasn't unusual for them to send her profiles of certain individuals who are seeking to join the new S.H.I.E.L.D. it was another one of her daily jobs, but this particular person was someone she never expected to join the secret organisation.

_Dear Deputy Director,_

_Agent Sonic, ma'am, there is a young man who is now waiting in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s recruitment safe-houses. His name is Miles Lydon. I have checked him and his history, he doesn't have a threatening background, in all, he isn't secretly a part of another organisation plotting to bring us to our knees. He is requesting to join our operations division and our computer sciences division. Please see my results attached below and get back to me as soon as it is possible._

_Waiting further notice,_

_Agent Jacobson — Administration_

'AC, Coulson.' She yelled running out of her bunk with her laptop in hand.

'Skye? What is it Skye? Are you hurt, is someone trying to hack us?' Coulson said when he saw her.

'No, it's Miles, Miles Lydon, he is waiting at one of our recruitment safe-houses. AC I don't know what to do.'

'Show me the email.' He commanded softly. Skye walked over to the bench where she set down her laptop and opened the email.

'There.' She said once it was ready. AC read through it, shocked.

'I think we need more qualified Administration staff.' Was the only into he could say.

'Ill set up a series of meetings with the Admin staff and teach them how to properly check the background of someone. I'll use Miles and find some others to use as examples.'

'Good plan but how do you plan on doing this?' Coulson asked.

'I'll get them all to do a background check on the people I give them. Without telling anyone what their results were, they will write their name and result down on a piece of paper and we'll go from their.' Skye proposed.

'Sounds great, I'll leave that to you.' He says. Skye nods and turns to go and arrange the meetings which she will be directing personally.

It has been three days since Skye received that email, three days in which she hadn't gone to interrogate Ward, three days since she started organising the meeting and nothing else. Skye had given all of her other responsibilities to Maria Hill to oversee and take care of. Now, it was finally time for Skye's three day long effort to pay off. The _Bus_ had touched down at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s recruitment base where Skye would be confronting the entire admin staff. She walks down the ramp and into the complex where she receives many glares and salutes of respect. She makes her way to section MIP14 and opens the door to find the auditorium already filled to the brink. She walks to the stage and notices that the people in which will be getting background checks on are seated next to the stage. Grant Ward and Miles Lydon are sitting next to each other, giving glares that could kill.

"Okay, so as I'm sure all my admin staff know and what I am about to tell my two guests, I am Deputy Director Sonic and I will be overseeing this task. I have spent the last three days preparing for this practical operation as I received quite a concerning email from one of the agents in this room, whom I will not name. I have grown to believe that many, if not all, of you are not as good as you think nor as we expect when it comes to doing background checks." Skye began in a very calm and collect manner. "So this is what is going to happen, you are going to be given two hours, and hour for each of my guests, to get a full background check on both of them. All you are going to know about them is there names, up you must find out everything else. Once the hour is up, I will get you to write your full name on a document with everything you found out in the normal report format. We shall start with the easier of the two, Grant Douglas Ward. All information regarding Mr. Ward has been erased from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system. Last year, during Hydra's reveal, I erased all information regarding anyone on Agent, now Director, Coulson's team. If there are any inquiries regarding how to do things, you must ask me during the investigation of Mr. Ward. Your hour begins now."

Skye found herself running around continuously answering questions from hopeless and inexperienced admin staff. She looks at her watch and silently counts down from 15.

"Okay, that's time. Mr. Grant Ward please come with me." Skye announces and begins walking behind the stage into another hidden room. Ward follows her.

"On your knees, hands behind your head." Skye commands but he doesn't oblige. "Ward, I won't ask you again, get on your knees and place your hands behind you head now." Still he doesn't move.

"Skye, please, just let me talk to you. The real you, not the you that S.H.I.E.L.D. has created." Ward begged, his voice filled with sorrow and shame.

"This is the real me Ward, this is the change that happens to someone when they've been betrayed. This is what war does to someone. This is what broken heart does to someone." Skye said; each word that came out of her mouth felt like a punch to the gut for Ward. Skye lowered her ICER and let it fall from her hand to the ground not long before she hit the ground, trembling.


	5. Tears

**A/N ~ I know this chapter is not as long as my other chapters but I have been have quite the writers block of** late.

**I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Chapter Five ~ Tears

Ward knew that Skye would need comfort, but he also knew that she wouldn't want it from him. He didn't know what to do, so he stood there, uncertainty evident in his face.

Miles waited in the auditorium for Skye to return but she was taking too long. He knew something wasn't the same about her when he came in, her facial expression was cold unlike the last time he had seen her. He had seen the anger in her eyes, at first he thought it was directed at him but later he realised it was meant for Ward. What had he done to make her feel pure hatred for him? When he saw Skye leave for the room behind the stage with Ward in trail, he knew that this was his chance to find out what had happened.

Miles approached Agent Melinda May who had accompanied Skye as her bodyguard.

"Agent May, I realise that you have no reason to listen to anything I say but please, what happened between Skye and Agent Ward? I am generally concerned for her safety, I knew something was wrong when I saw her this morning. I saw her leave with Agent Ward earlier, but they've been gone for too long." This caught May's attention.

"Miles, stay here." May said as she turned and ran in the direction Skye had left. When she saw Skye on the ground in tears, she immediately turned her gun, not ICER, but gun, on Ward.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Nothing, nothing, does this look like nothing to you? The deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the ground, in tears and you say nothing. So I ask you again, what did you do?"

"I asked to speak with the real her, then she started yelling at me, telling me that this person, the deputy director, was the real her. Then she fell to the floor and started crying, I didn't know what to do." May hit him across the jaw line with her gun. He fell to the ground and raised his hand to his face.

May then leaned down next to Skye who was still shaking.

"Hey, Skye, it's okay. You're okay. Come on, you have an entire auditorium of staff waiting for you to come back. Don't worry, I'll be out there soon but first I will escort that filthy backstabber to the bus." Skye nods, wiping away her tears. She takes a deep breath, fixes her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and returns to the stage.

"Now tell me what happened, I can tell your keeping something from me; what is it?" May said clearly not impressed. Ward sighed and looked up at her from where he was on the ground.

"She fell to the ground after she told me that the person she is, is because she has a broken heart. Please, I'll do whatever you want just tell her that I'm sorry. I'm begging you May. I gather that she probably won't come to get intel from me for a while so please tell her I'm sorry. I need her to know." Ward begged.

"I don't give a damn about what you need. So just do what I say and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell her." May said and Ward nodded. 'Hands behind your head.' He complied and May grabbed the ICER and fired.

She clears her throat getting the attention of everyone.

"Before we move onto our second guest I am going to take you through a successful process the getting a background check. You will need to use this method to find out any information about Mr. Miles Lydon." Skye begins, looking over at Miles for confirmation. She then shows them what to do gaining many astonished faces as very few of them had even heard of is method let alone bought about using it. "Miles Lydon, please come up on stage. Now you have the same conditions as before: an hour to complete a full background check on our second guest. Begin." Skye said. She watched them for 5 minutes before heading over to the desk that was next to the stage and began going through Ward's background checks.

Meanwhile May was nearing the Bus when Ward came to consciousness.

"God, that thing hurts like a beast. Please, as much as I have had a heap of pain in my life, that is a killer. Please don't shoot me with it. What did Fitz do anyway? Enhance it?"

"Fitz hasn't been able to do anything since Simmons left. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you unconscious." May said cold as ever.

"Damn, if you haven't already thought of this I'm definitely going to regret it. Because if I know you like I think I do, your going to want to inflict some pain upon me and while conscious you can see how much it hurts."

"Your right, I do what to hurt you. You have my rookie on the ground in tears. I'm going to make sure your on the ground and if not in tears that extremely hurt." Ward gulped at this which didn't go unnoticed by May.


	6. Retrieval

**Chapter Six ~ Retrieval**

Later that day, Ward was in the cage when the door opened and slammed shut. It was too dark for him to see who it was but he suspected it was May or Skye by the way they moved silently across the ground. The lights flickered on and he saw Skye holding her tablet.

"May said you wanted to tell me something, so here I am."

"Skye, I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"I know I hit a nerve and I just wanted to apologise. Skye, I don't want to ever hurt you again and I'll do anything and everything you want me to do and I'll tell you anything you want to know. Please, I just want to help you."

"That was quite the speech prisoner Ward." Skye commented. "And it seems there is something I want you to tell me."

"Anything."

"Tell me about Raina's interest with Hydra."

"Raina didn't follow Garret like I did and she doesn't follow Hydra. She's a free spirit."

"So why was she with Hydra?"

"She believed in evolution."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said a Skye turned to leave. "She told me about you." This caused Skye to turn back. "And your heritage."

"Well whatever she told you, you can forget it." Skye didn't want to hear anything about who she was from that man who had hurt her so much. She turned once more to leave.

"Raina said we could be monsters together." Ward said just as her hand made contact with the door handle.

She spun around to face Ward and gave him a seductive smirk. She strutted over stopping just before him.

"Skye, what are you doing?" He asked wearily taking a step back so he was right up against his cot. Skye pulled his head down to her and kissed him, passionately. Ward hesitated at first but not for long before he return the kiss just as passionately and laid back on his cot pulling Skye on top of him. Skye ran her hands down his body her kisses following until her mouth caught up with her hands just above his Netherlands. She then kneed him in the groin, very hard. While Ward was still in shock she got off him and headed to the door. She opened it and then turned back.

"We will never, ever be together so go take your fantasy to someone who cares. Oh, and, you know what? Tripp's lips are so much more talented." With that she left.

Once she closed the door the plane rocked throwing her off of her balance and hard into the door, knocking her unconscious.

"Dammit Skye!" Ward exclaimed, although he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. The plane shifted; S.H.I.E.L.D. 616 was being boarded and he knew exactly by who. Hydra had found him, Skye's biological family had found her. He knew that there was nothing he could do except wait for them to come for him. He knew he would need a very, very convincing cover story to tell his, well Hydra's, followers. So he came up with a story; he practiced it over and over to perfect it since he knew that prince Luke could tell when one was lying by the speed of their heartbeat.

He was waiting behind the door when Hydra came into his cell. He rounded the corner and was about to punch the first entrant in the jaw but he stopped his fist just before his face.

"Sir?" He said putting his arms in the air as a sign of surrender. "I'm Agent Clive Styles of Hydra and I'm here to break you out." Ward looked him up and down.

"Hail Hydra Agent Styles. Let's walk and talk." Ward said walking out of the cage and around the corner. "Tell me the mission status, Agent."

"Our top priority was to get the girl, Skye, which we did. We sent out 5 men to retrieve her, they all returned safe with the girl. They said they didn't cross paths with anyone from ex-Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson's team." Styles began.

"Wait." Ward interrupted. "What do you mean 'ex-Agent'? I highly doubt he would have turned to Hydra."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists so they aren't agents anymore. Hydra has risen and defeated them, we've crushed them to the ground, we have won the war."

"Okay, continue." Ward instructed.

"After we had found the girl, we were to find you. Unfortunately the 3 other men who had come with me are now dead, thanks to a run in with the Cavalry. I dealt with her and was the only surviver. Another 10 agents left to deal with the rest of the team and take over the Bus." Styles said as they walked down to the cargo hold. May was waiting there, ICER in hand and aimed.

"Apparently you didn't deal with me as well as you thought you did." May said before shooting Styles. "And, don't even call me that name. Ward, you know what I'm going to say." Ward got down on his knees.

"I'm sorry May, but I can't protect Skye if I'm in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody." He said before leaning over and grabbing the unconscious agent's gun and shooting May in the knee, but she didn't seem fazed by it so he took to combat and slid his leg underneath May tripping her. When she was on the ground before she could react, Ward hit her head with the barrel knocking her unconscious. He then dragged her into the cage and left for the cockpit.

When he got there he noticed his old team going all out against their attackers, Hydra. He noticed that only 8 of the 10 were present, he assumed that the other 2 had taken control of the cockpit. Tip and Coulson were up against 5 other agents, the others laying unconscious around the corridor. Coulson saw him.

"Ward, this will be your only chance for redemption. Help up and begin the path or leave us to be captured by Hydra or die, whichever, and be forever hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D., we have not fallen we will rise to protect the world once more."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this story but I really ****haven't**** had much of an incentive to write so I'm putting the next chapter up for ransom; it ****doesn't**** get posted until I have at least 10 reviews. Thanking many of you for your continued support.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear all Readers of "Betrayal Hurts Both",

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this story lately but I haven't really been feeling the inspiration to write. I have decided that I'm going to try a different approach to "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." fanfiction. Please follow me as a author to see my new story that should be up sometime next week.

Kind regards,

Bemzi


End file.
